Box Step
by Some Chinese Guy
Summary: Forward-side-together. Backwards-side-together. Easy as that.
1. Chapter 1

There's winning a lottery, there's getting a signed limited edition of your favourite light novel, there's watching a blood moon.

And then there's Yukino Yukinoshita bowing to you. That would mean you have used up your good luck for the rest of the year.

And yet, after entering our cozy little clubroom, me and Yuigahama were beholding exactly this: Yukinoshita stood up and bowed to us.

Her hands were perfectly clasped together, though fingers were trembling. Serious expression, weary look in her eyes with a barely noticeable hint of panic. Something was wrong.

"Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san… I have a personal request to make."

"Yukinon?" Yuigahama immediately became worried. "Did something bad happen?"

Yukinoshita rose up from the bowing position and started silently fiddling with the sleeves of her blazer.

"We're in no hurry," I decided to add. "Gather your thoughts."

She glanced at me, startled.

"Eh? Sure… Thank you." Yukinoshita paused. "Would you like to have tea, perhaps?"

I raised the brow.

"Why ask? You brew it everyda-"

"Of course, Yukinon! Gladly!" Yuigahama interrupted.

Yukinoshita faintly smiled, nodded to her and headed to the tea set.

Yuigahama took the correct decision not to bug our president with uncomfortable questions and let her do the soothing routine to calm down. Having given it some thought I admitted she was right: I am reasonably blunt as any loner should be; sometimes I'm a bull in a china shop though. A fine nose poke that was, Yuigahama.

I took my usual seat, listening to Yuigahama energetically tell Yukinoshita about the new accessories store she found near Tsudanuma. The latter listened to her, nodding from time to time while preparing the tea for us. I considered reading for the time being but decided against it: I wouldn't be able concentrate at this rate. Instead I watched the two of them move around and talk and waited patiently.

Finally we got each their own cup of tea and the girls sat down. I decided it was time to ask for further info.

"So… What's the deal?"

Yukinoshita raised her eyes from her cup and looked at us. Her eyes then wandered around the room while her thin fingers lightly traced the cup's rim.

Several long seconds later she sighed and composed herself while looking at us again.

"As I said, I have a personal request to you… both of you. I do admit said request might sound unusual, probably even weird. As such I do not demand from you to comply at all... at all costs, so to speak, but it would help me greatly if you do."

Ugh.

As you probably know, each language has several degrees of formality for different situations. We Japanese usually distinct the Politely Formal speech style for higher-ups, respected family members and such and Neutrally Formal one for those not close enough to speak informally.

Yukino Yukinoshita had revolutionized the Japanese language by successfully and single-handedly inventing a new one: the Painfully Formal, used to indicate a particularly stressed state of mind.

Emphasis on 'painfully'.

Yukinoshita meanwhile bit her lip, then continued.

"It's a well-known fact that my family is quite wealthy, and this fact brings a whole host of consequences. One of them is having to attend many formal events where presence of one or both children is mandatory."

Yukinoshita paused to take a sip from her cup. While still worried, she looked calmed down somewhat. That was a good sign.

"You may probably deduce already that I don't handle those events very well, so I had always tried to avoid attending. This should have been no exception, but Sister said she would arrive late. Mother insists I should come as a… substitute, but she kindly allowed me to bring two personal acquaintances along if I so desire."

She closed her eyes and gulped.

"So this is my request. No, that was wrong choice of words. I... I hereby humbly ask of you to accompany me to the formal event."

Her eyes were still closed.

Yuigahama blinked several times.

"So you want us to come to a party with you?.. That's it?"

Yukinoshita shot her eyes open in surprise, then frowned.

"Not a party per se, Yuigahama-san. A formal social event."

"Oh, whatever! Of course I'll come!"

Yukinoshita tilted her head in surprise, then nodded and made a small smile. I saw her tensed shoulders relax.

"Me too." I said meekly scratching my head. "Don't have plans anyways, you know."

"Are there times when you actually do have them at all, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita smiled, this time in her usual teasing fashion. She was back to normal. Good.

"There are. Like, I don't know, quality time with Komachi? And even if I don't, you can be oh so lucky for getting my help at any time. Just like now."

"Are you openly admitting that your laziness can be overridden only by your siscon tendencies?" She cutely tilted her head again.

… Right. Back to normal. Good. Right.

"Oh come on, Yukinon, you don't look gift horse in the mouth and stuff." Yuigahama sheepishly grinned. "I mean, it's Hikki we're talking about... "

"Umm, Yuigahama? Gift horse right here and not amused? Like, stop learning bad things from Yukinoshita? Please? Pretty please?"

Yuigahama just showed me the tip of her small pink tongue.

I in turn mustered the most expressive look of disapproval I could and sent it in their general direction.

Yukinoshita sighed:

"Jokes aside, I am very glad and grateful to you for accepting my request."

I fetched my book, flipped it open and rested my head on the free palm.

"No prob… As usual, you know."

"Indeed so," Yukinoshita softly replied. "That was exactly why I asked. And that is exactly why I'm grateful."

I quietly nodded.

On topic of formal styles… I wonder if Yukinoshita can sound _in_ formal, if it was possible at all. Though one really can't help but wonder what happens if she says "yo, 'sup?" as a greeting one day.

… Will the world end?

"So Yukinon, when's the par- I mean event?"

"Next Friday evening. Why?"

"I mean, we probably have to dress up, be formal and stuff?"

"You are correct about that," Yukinoshita confirmed while putting the finger on her chin. "Let's see… You can borrow one of my dresses like last time."

"Thankies! And by the way..." Yuigahama looked at me.

"What?"

"You gotta dress up too, you know."

"So? I dressed up just fine when we went to that fancy cafe."

"You looked like a yakuza," Yukinoshita noted. "Especially with those eyes of yours."

"Yeah, yeah! Spot-on! I couldn't put my finger on it back then."

"That means I can easily pass for a yakuza, huh… may as well become one."

"Even that would have been better than a house husband." Yukinoshita said massaging her temples.

"Don't underestimate me." I rebutted smugly. "I'd still be a house-husband yakuza."

Like cooking for my whole gang and… wait. Wrong anime.

"Hikki, you're hopeless." Yuigahama said, her voice full of resignation.

"Buzz off."

"Back to the topic." Yukinoshita interjected." Yuigahama-san is right. We will have to pick you a formal set of clothes."

"That's all fine and dandy but I'll have to find the money for that."

Yukinoshita shook her head smiling.

"I'll cover the expenses. It is for my request, after all."

"Erm, you don't have to. I'll find some money too..."

She raised her palm.

"Don't feel guilty. As I said, it is for my request." Yukinoshita paused and nodded to herself. "It's settled then. I suggest tomorrow 4 in the evening at the Chiba station."

 _A/N: I've encountered the largest writer's block I've ever seen. I won._


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of March or not, this particular Chiba evening was rather chill. I fixed my muffler for the umpteenth time and checked the wall clock nearby. Five minutes to four. I was freezing here for ten minutes already. Damn you, train schedule.

A work day evening was an evening nonetheless, so crowd was becoming thicker by the minute. I started to worry if we would manage to find each other… Oh. Finally.

There they were. Yukinoshita was walking from the station entrance, clad in a short beige coat, blue trousers and brown heeled ankle boots. And also the cat mittens. She probably wore them all the time now.

Hugging her arm and happily rubbing cheek-first into her shoulder was Yuigahama in an outrageously pink jacket, light blue miniskirt with legs in black tights showing underneath and black fur-trimmed leather boots.

Why are you clinging to her all the time anyway? I've never seen you cuddle to Miura or Ebina-san like that. Or do girls from rich families make for better hug-plushies, I don't know?

… Should I try it too someday?

Yuigahama meanwhile spotted me and guided Yukinoshita in my direction, exactly like a dog tugging its owner.

"Yahallo, Hikki! Been waiting for long?"

"Yo. Not really."

"Good afternoon." Yukinoshita nodded to me.

"Hey." I nodded back while trying to affix the damn muffler yet again. It was fine actually, but I had to check. Just to be sure.

"So what's the plan?"

"Visiting the tailor for starters." Yukinoshita replied.

"Tailor?" I stared at her in surprise. "Why? We can't go to the nearest suits shop and buy one there or something?"

"I really would like to do so," Yukinoshita sighed. "But there are certain untold rules about your appearances in such circles."

"Yukinon, but that's gonna take time."

"We'll be done quicker than you think. Now, shall we?"

We moved on to the place Yukinoshita selected. Surprisingly it wasn't one of the numerous malls around the Chiba station; instead we took a five-minute walk eastward. Here we approached the big apartment building with lots of small shops on the first floor. Among them was one with several suits on display and a large K in a circle on the front door.

Upon entering we were greeted by a stout middle-aged man in a very expensive brown suit- even I could tell.

"Welcome to Kingsman Bespoke Shop, ladies and gentlemen. How may I help you?"

Despite him being Japanese, the man's mannerisms didn't feel quite right. I was used to our store clerks' behaviour with all their bows and polite questions. He instead reminded me of an of an ironic English gentleman, with his tone professional and polite but confident at the same time. Strangely, he fit into this shop quite well.

Yukinoshita nodded.

"Good evening, Funabashi-san."

The man turned his attention to her.

"Ah, young lady Yukinoshita." Wait, 'young lady'? "Glad to see you around here. Tell your parents I said hello."

Yukinoshita flinched, ever so slightly.

"Will do, Funabashi-san. Though I personally don't see any meaning in that. My father is in contact with you every day anyway."

"True. Though I wish you visited more often too."

"You know it's not that easy anymore," Yukinoshita sighed. Yuigahama and I eyed her questioningly, but said nothing.

Yukinoshita then gestured at me. "As for visiting today, I'd like to buy a suit and a pair of shoes for him."

Funabashi-san shifted his gaze to me.

"I see." He said after thoroughly scrutinizing me from head to toe. "Do you wish for a bespoke suit?.."

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Yukinoshita shook her head. "I know you have made-to-measure suits as well. Can I purchase one of those?"

"No problem," Funabashi-san replied, "We do have several suits, well, suitable for the young man's build. Pardon for the pun. I will tailor one personally if you wish."

"I would appreciate that." Yukinoshita replied. "But first I'd like to select the shoes."

"As you wish." Funabashi-san nodded. "Now if you don't mind..."

We followed them into an adjacent room. The room had shoes. A whole lot of shoes. It would be safe to say more shoes than I ever saw in one place.

"So many..." Yuigahama whispered.

Yukinoshita silently approached the stand to the right.

"Do you require my assistance?" Funabashi-san asked.

"Thank you, I'll choose myself," Yukinoshita smiled. "You can make preparations for tailoring in the meantime."

"Good. I'll come back in ten minutes then." Funabashi-san nodded and left.

Yukinoshita picked up one pair of black long-nosed laced shoes from the shelf.

"Oxfords, not brogues..." she mused aloud.

"Hm?" I turned to her.

"Nothing," she shook her head smiling, "That's what my father likes to say... Anyway, I suggest these ones. Simple refined classics."

"Sure," I shrugged. Yukinoshita raised her brow.

"No preferences on your own at all?"

"Nah. They all look equally painful and cumbersome to me."

"As if you guys would know what painful footwear is..." Strangely, it was Yuigahama grumbling, not Yukinoshita. Yeah, now that she mentioned it, all those high heels…

Girls and their shoes.

"Yuigahama-san, I truly appreciate your rebuttal." Yukinoshita smirked.

"Whoa…" Yuigahama gasped with wide eyes. "Hikki, you heard that? Yukinon just praised me!"

"Right." I wryly smiled seeing Yuigahama proudly cross her hands.

"You're welcome,." Yukinoshita covered her smirk with the hand. "Let's hope I have more opportunities to praise you in the future."

After looking around the shelves again Yukinoshita turned to us.

"This pair it is then. The easy part's done. Now I'll have to specify the details of your suit when Funabashi-san returns."

"Probably hard," Yuigahama muttered.

"Not really. It's mostly choosing the correct fabric of the exterior and the lining, then little things like chest and waist adjustments, then the overall look together with other accessories… such as shoes, for example."

"You probably know a lot about that…" Yuigahama pondered. "What do they use for guys' suits, by the way?"

"Let's see..." Yukinoshita touched her chin. "There are many options depending on the price, wearing conditions and pattern. Synthetics such as polyester are the cheapest while also easy to handle. Then there's wool, leather, silk, fleece and cashmere. The fabrics can be blended with synthetic materials for lower price and easier maintenance."

That's our Yukipedia.

"Take your uniforms for example." Yukinoshita continued. "Blazers for our school are sewn using wool-polyester blend. Mine was made from cashmere with bemberg rayon lining and tailored to fit."

Huh. That's why her uniform looked somehow different...

"Ah, that's why your blazer so light and nice to touch, Yukinon..."

"Umm... Yurigahama, I mean Yuigahama, can you keep such observations to yourself?"

"What?.. Hikki, you perv!" She turned away. Her ears were deep red now.

Wait, I'm the perv now? I scratched my head.

"Yuigahama-san, not again..." Yukinoshita weakly muttered.

Meanwhile the adjacent door opened.

"Everything's ready," Funabashi-san announced.

"Good," Yukinoshita turned to him. "Can you tell me the fabric options?"

"Sure. Currently we've got pure and blend cashmere, flannel and silk, though the latter would be not quite..."

"... Fitting." Yukinoshita finished. "Cashmere blend will do. And as for the dress shirt, I'd like it simple white cotton..."

* * *

"So you know young miss Yukinoshita, am I correct?" Funabashi-san suddenly asked.

By this time I've endured the measurements ("Yes, down to underwear. You don't plan to wear the suit over all those, do you?") and a ton of questions regarding my preferences, which I either didn't have or didn't care. Certainly I wasn't the most preferable customer to work with. Funabashi-san, please forgive me.

So currently I watched the Kingsman tailor make some notes on the blackboard nearby when this question came out of nowhere.

"Yeah... We're clubmates. Why?" I replied, surprised by the sudden change of the topic.

"Oh. Clubmates... What club, if you don't mind asking?"

"The ummm... Service Club."

Funabashi-san raised his brow.

"That's a peculiar name. Never knew Soubu High had one. And who's the club advisor? Just curious, I know a lot of teaching staff there."

"It's Hiratsuka-sensei."

He dropped his jaw and almost dropped the chalk, barely catching it.

"Shizu? Dear Lord..."

Shizu?

"Do you know her?"

Funabashi-san showed me a broad smile and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I do know her. Moreover, I do _know_ her, so to speak. Ah, good times... Why did I have to be such a dumbass?.." He sighed. "Oh well. How's she doing?"

"I guess I can say fine," I shrugged.

"Good to hear. If you meet her, don't tell I said hi. And let's leave it at that."

So meet her and not tell he said hi. And Komachi called _me_ hinedere.

"Back to other topics. So you're together in a club."

"Yes, us three."

"And led by Shi- erm, Hiratsuka-sensei. That's kind of… expected actually, knowing her. Of all the students she just had to pick her, there's no other way it would have happened... Good to hear. Younger Yukinoshita's usually not exactly easy to deal with, and this repels people. Which is a shame, really." He tapped his nose with the index finger. "Imagine that, she once had applied here as an apprentice tailor and worked very diligently for two weeks. Can't say a single negative word about her abilities or work attitude. But then her mother found out, came here and made a scene. A very tacit and well-mannered scene, mind you, but a scene nonetheless. Kei-san is... _that_ kind of person. Between you and me: what Hiro had seen in her is beyond my comprehension."

"Who is..?"

"Ah, my apologies. Hiroaki Yukinoshita. We're friends since forever."

A wealthy influential businessman is friends with a tailor. That's bound to raise some questions.

I sat quietly, digesting the info.

"A wee bit too many gossip from one bubbly tailor, isn't it?" Funabashi-san noticed my state, put the chalk carefully on the desk and traced the its edge with a finger. "It's just I'm actually glad she has you two. It would have been real shame had she turned out like her mother or sister. Not a single word more from me about it, promise… Anyway, I'm done with you for the next two hours. You can return in that time."

* * *

And so, two hours later, I've received a packet with my new suit.

"Just in time. Please change now and I'll make the final adjustments."

I did as Funabashi-san said. First was the plain white dress shirt with a simple navy blue tie; it took me some time to remember how to tie it on because I hadn't been using my school uniform one for two years already. Then I put on the pants, then the blazer. Lastly I laced the oxfords and turned to the offered mirror.

What I saw there was a hunched high school boy with the eponymous dead-fish eyes and a black suit so sharp I could cut myself just by looking. Funny, I've seen this phrase countless times and it only took me a trip to the expensive tailor to fully grasp the meaning. I inadvertently set my back straight, then flexed my hands to set the blazer sleeves right.

… Is this what not hating your own looks feels like?

"So? Your impressions?"

"... Can I tailor my school uniform here too?"

"Afraid not," Funabashi-san laughed. "Too high profile and everything related to that. But I know a tailor nearby who would do exactly that by my recommendation. Quality and reasonable price tag guaranteed."

"Umm... Thanks."

"No problem. I take your reaction as a compliment." He smiled warmly. "Now I suggest you go and impress the ladies."

I cringed.

"Even if you say it..."

"Yes, I do say it. " He raised his index finger protestingly, "Now let's go."

We entered the adjacent room.

"Aha... So wingtips, right?.. Hey, Yukinon? What's wro-"

At this point they both had turned their heads to me and were now standing with the expressions I've never seen before. Two pairs of wide eyes scanned me up and down, then up again. Both girls were otherwise motionless; I couldn't say for sure but seemed like they even forgot to blink.

"Funabashi-san…" I reflexively took a step back without even realizing. "What's wrong?"

He gave a heartfelt laugh.

"Nothing's wrong, young man. On the contrary, in fact. Everything's quite _right."_

"Yeah, right. Do you know how cats and dogs usually stare at the meat forgotten on the table? Because their looks aren't that much different. _"_

 _"_ The comparison is spot-on, I'll give you that. But otherwise, "he tapped my shoulder lightly. "I recommend you to enjoy your new state of being. You may end up getting used to it."

* * *

We said our goodbyes to Funabashi-san and now were walking to the Chiba station: the girls in front of me, me in my normal clothes behind. In my hands was the packet with my new suit. I was throwing glances at it, as if to confirm it was there.

"By the way, Yukinoshita, how much was it?"

Yukinoshita frowned.

"I think we agreed you don't owe me anything."

I scratched my head with my free hand.

"Just curious."

"One hundred twenty thousand yen, including shoes. The only affordable option for me, honestly."

"That's some pocket money..."

"Hikki!"

"Actually it's my savings," Yukinoshita sighed.

"Oh… Sorry then." I said. "Still kinda expensive for a simple black suit."

She smiled faintly.

"'Simple' doesn't equate to 'cheap'. And trust me, people out there _are_ able to tell the difference, not to mention judge you for that… It's the station already. I suppose it's time to say goodbye for today."

"See you tomorrow then."

Yukinoshita nodded.

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

Yukinoshita was now fully used to saying goodbye to me by now.

So was I, it seemed.

 _A/N:_

 _1\. No, usually bespoke shops don't bother with made-to-measure clothes._

 _2\. So yeah, Yukinodad is probably a Kingsman now. So... yeah._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Yukinon. What do you usually do at those parties?" Yuigahama suddenly inquired.

It was the normal Wednesday evening in our club. Me with my book, Yukinoshita with hers, Yuigahama with a phone, all three of us provided with our respective cups filled with Yukinoshita's delicious tea.

"Nothing especially exciting." Yukinoshita raised her eyes from the book and turned to Yuigahama. "It's mostly polite talks, listening to the music, dancing. Probably some behind-the-scenes agreements too, but I obviously can't say much about it."

"Just like they show in movies, huh..."Yuigahama pondered.

"Well, duh. They ought to have some basis in reality." I noted flipping the page.

Yuigahama nodded thoughtfully. Moments later her eyes shot open.

"Oh wait. Yukinon, you said dance?"

Yukinoshita tilted her head.

"Yes. Why?"

"And you can too?"

"Of course. Both me and Sister can. Mother made us attend ballroom dancing classes." She sighed and looked sideways. Probably not the most pleasant experience for someone like her.

"Whoa! Probably so nice, you know, like, twirling around and all!"

"It's not, Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshita smiled somewhat tiredly, like a mother to an overly lively and curious child. "Ballroom dancing is more complicated and formalized than you think."

"Oh… Can you show us?"

"I don't mind, but I'll need a partner..." She sent a panicking glance in my direction. I turned away reflexively.

"U-ummm… How about me, Yukinon?"

"Eh?.."

"I mean, dance with me?"

"Oh." Yukinoshita seemingly relaxed and put her finger on the chin. "If only the very basics though. Ballroom dancing requires lengthy training."

"No prob! I'm fine with it."

"Then..."

Yukinoshita stood up from her seat and moved to the free spot by the blackboard.

"Yuigahama-san."

"Coming!"

Yuigahama approached Yukinoshita and immediately put her hand on the latter's waist while taking the other hand with hers.

Yukinoshita visibly stiffened.

"N-not yet… I… ummm… wanted to demonstrate first."

"Oh." Yuigahama immediately put her hands off. The other girl sighed.

"So… What I'm going to show is the most basic technique called the box step. It is named after the pattern created on the floor with your feet. It's divided into two parts. Let me show."

Yukinoshita straightened up and somewhat nervously smoothed her hair.

"The lead starts with their left foot, the other partner with right. For the lead, the first part is forward," she took a graceful step, "Side, together."

Yukinoshita illustrated her instructions by another two steps.

"The second part is right foot backwards, then side, then together."

She took three measured steps, her back straight; I couldn't help but notice the swaying of her hair as she moved.

"For the other partner the feet are reversed. Now I will show the steps with the partner."

"All right!"

Yuigahama-san perkily held Yukinoshita again.

"Yuigahama-san… On the shoulder please."

Yuigahama tilted her head.

"Hm? Isn't it always the waist?"

"Only if both partners are familiar enough."

"Aren't we, I dunno, familiar enough?" Yuigahama pouted.

"You'll have to dance with other people too. Not to mention you just used the hand position for the male partner," Yukinoshita sighed. "So shoulder please… and half a step back."

Yuigahama complied. Yukinoshita in turn put her free hand on her upper arm.

"Back straight. Look at my face, not your feet."

Yuigahama raised her eyes as instructed. Upon seeing her earnest expression Yukinoshita appeared taken aback, but quickly recomposed herself.

"Good. I'll lead. So, forward, side, together. I'll count. One, tw- ow!"

She bumped into Yuigahama's nose.

"Owie! Sorry, sorry, Yukinon, once more, please!"

"Fine." Yukinoshita rubbed her forehead. "Hand on my shoulder, back straight… good. Now forward..."

Both girls took decently synchronized steps. Yuigahama diligently followed Yukinoshita's instructions, her face serious and concentrated.

"Yes, now follow me and turn a little counter-clockwise. You'll have to move around the ballroom along with everyone..."

I watched, book forgotten in my hand, as the two girls were slowly waltzing, illuminated by the sunset. They now were fully accustomed to each other and moved slowly to Yukinoshita's quiet "one, two, three".

Somehow I felt envious.

"That's it for now, Yuigahama-san."

… What, already?

"Thanks!" Yuigahama turned to go to her seat, but then her eyes fell on me.

"Umm, Yukinon… What about Hikki?"

I only waved my hand dismissively.

"Don't need. I know Oklahoma Mixer already."

"Isn't it the Air Oklahoma Mixer?" Yukinoshita asked, though without her usual teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, exactly. Just leave me in some dark corner and I'll be fine."

Yukinoshita looked at me for about five seconds. I could see hesitation in her eyes suddenly changing to resolve. Then she abruptly turned and briskly walked to me.

"One step at a time," I heard her whisper. "One step at a time..."

With the final click of her heels she stopped in front of my seat.

"Hikigaya-kun, this frankly will not do. I need to teach you as well."

Here she stood before me, looking me straight in the eye, her hand outstretched, half ordering, half inviting. No traces of fear or hesitation in her eyes anymore, just sheer determination. Her usual look when she wanted to chide me, the only difference this time was her crimson cheeks.

I opened my mouth to object and closed it, not knowing what to say.

"... Okay."

I carefully stood up and followed her to the space by the blackboard. There I raised my hand to reach hers. Millimeters before my fingers touched her palm I hesitated, realizing I was about to touch it for the first time in my life.

She lifted her palm and our hands connected.

I felt the warm softness of her skin.

There, we now were holding hands. Process it, stupid brain, process it and let's move on already!

Yukinoshita made a noisy sigh.

"Do you remember my instructions?"

I nodded. My throat was too dry to say anything.

She gulped.

"Fine. Then take my hand palm out..."

I did as I was told, hearing my idiotic loud heart in the ears, carefully squeezing her delicate hand, feeling a barely noticeable apple aroma. Probably her shampoo, or perfume… How the hell do you distinct them anyway?

"... and put your right hand onto my shoulder blade. Not the back and n-not the small of back, if you please."

"I know, okay?"

"Good to hear." She firmly nodded.

I hesitantly moved my hand to her upper back. Upon touch Yukinoshita reflexively tensed and arched her back some, but then fixed her posture and put her hand on my shoulder. Damn, her blazer really felt different…

I looked down.

"Look at me and set your back straight."

Having raised my eyes from the soles of my shoes I looked at her face, trying hard not to get transfixed by her sky blue eyes. Our faces were just a palm's length from each other. The skin of my chin felt a faint air movement. Her breath, I realized.

"Good. You lead."

"Right."

We continued standing.

"Hikki?"

Shaken out of trance, I turned my head to Yuigahama, who was carefully watching us all this time.

"Remember? Forward, side, together."

"Yeah, yeah. Backwards, side, together." I paused. "Ummm… starting."

I took a careful step forward. Yukinoshita promptly set her foot back, her back straight and eyes tracking me.

Okay, now left foot. I moved it to the right one; Yukinoshita did the same.

"Back straight."

"Ugh." Last traces of trance-like stupor wore off; I straightened up again.

"Good. Now side."

Now I felt like that edgy gunblade owner.

I clumsily shifted to the right first, then corrected myself with a more firm step to the left. Yukinoshita copied my movements without any concerns. That's daughter of a rich family to you-

"Back straight!" Yukinoshita sent me a stern glare. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Can't help it," I grumbled. "Us loners have to be extra unnoticeable and stuff-"

"Nevermind. Yuigahama-san, if you please..."

"Aye!"

I felt a firm poke between on my back.

"Ugh!"

"Don't 'ugh' me, Hikki."

"Right."

"And we're not even finished with this iteration."

"Sure, sure. Backwards… Side, together-"

"Yuigahama-san."

"Aye!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

I entered my room, locked the door and tiredly plumped on the bed, not even bothering to change into the indoor clothes. I think my face was red all the way back home, coldness notwithstanding. Good thing the only one to meet me at upon entering was Kamakura, and I could trust the lazy feline on not speaking about my state.

I rolled on my back, brought my hand over my face, then clenched and unclenched it. I thought I still could feel the warmth of Yukinoshita's palm. The thought made me cover my face with both hands. I grimaced and rolled over on my stomach, burying my face into the sheets.

No way in hell I'll sleep tonight...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Bro, there's a taxi in front of our ho- ahhh… What?"

The situation was pretty simple. I was heading out to attend the damned formal event. Komachi meanwhile noticed the cab outside and decided to share the news. Then it dawned to her that I headed for the exit in an expensive formal suit with a pair of equally expensive black shoes in one hand and a coat in another.

The result was that she stared at me her with mouth forming a perfect O and eyes becoming wider than Tokyo Bay.

"Bro?.. Where did get this suit? I don't know something about you?"

I stopped.

"Bought by Yukinoshita for… the formal event. Right, I forgot to tell. I promise I'll tell you later-"

Komachi appeared lost in thought.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm… Bought by Yukino-san, huh, hmmm… For the event, he said… Aha!" Suddenly she slapped her fist into the palm, realizing something. I could swear I saw a light bulb over her head. "Ohooo! Got it, got it! Best of luck then, leave mom and dad to me! Komachi will handle things!"

She abruptly hugged me.

"Bro's so grown up now… Komachi really really happy..." She raised her face and looked me square in the eye, her tone suddenly getting completely deadpan. "If you ever mess things up with Yukino-san, Komachi will feed you to Kaa-kun. Komachi's real serious right now. Are we clear?"

I eagerly nodded.

"Clear."

"Good." She released me and slapped my back. "Good luck, Bro. Komachi's with you and all."

I smiled despite myself.

"Will do."

After putting on my shoes and coat I approached the cab, smiling at Komachi's shocked state when she saw me, when I suddenly realized one thing.

The girls would be dressed up too. Somehow I knew for sure I was going to mimic Komachi very soon.

Somehow I didn't mind that at all.

"Good evening. Get in." That's Yukinoshita. Short white coat only showed the lower half of her plain midnight blue dress reaching her knees, with black stocking-clad legs and elegant black high heels showing underneath. On her hands were thin black gloves, while a couple of simple yet elegant droplet-shaped earrings adorned her ears. For some reason her hair was undone, with only her usual red ribbons for decorations.

"Hey, Hikki!"

Yuigahama was next to her, wearing a coat too. The dress underneath was orange and slightly shorter than Yukinoshita's. On her feet were the gray heels, and her hair was gathered in a simple loose ponytail. She too wore the earrings, diamond-shaped in her case.

"H-hey."

I managed to nod to both of them and sat on the back seat, closing the door.

"Makuhari Messe please." Yukinoshita directed the driver, who nodded. The car started moving.

Sitting elbow to elbow with Yuigahama was uncomfortable. Distraction, I need a distraction… oh.

"Hikki, what are you rea- wait, why do you have a book with you?!"

"Hm? Ah, it's a backup option in case I get bored." Which I certainly will. "Besides, it perfectly fits into the jacket pocket."

"I so can't believe it… And I really should have expected that… Yukinon, don't tell me you do that too."

"Actually not," Yukinoshita smirked. "I'm a prominent young lady and we don't bring books to the social events."

I just looked at the prominent young lady in question. Her smile slowly faded as she averted her eyes under my stare.

"That and Mother always took the books away." Yukinoshita finally added. "So it's only a small music player now. Here."

She reached for her small pouch and fetched a player with neatly folded earbuds.

"Heyyy! Not you too! What's with you quiet types! Boo!" Yuigahama pouted, then muttered: "At least share the earbuds with me."

"Sure," Yukinoshita smiled and handed her the aforementioned earbud, which Yuigahama gratefully grabbed.

"Hmm… what's it, jazz?" She noted after putting it into her ear.

"Yes. It's my usual choice when going out. It helps me calm down."

"Oh." Yuigahama sat straight, reached for her ear with her fingertips, closed her eyes and started listening.

The rest of the trip was quiet.

* * *

"The checkroom's here," Yukinoshita helpfully pointed.

I looked at the girls while taking off my coat.

Yukinoshita's dress turned out to be strapless, accentuating the fine lines of her figure while exposing her slender snow-white shoulders and collarbones, with the gloves appearing reaching her elbows. The dress Yuigahama wore was sleeveless turtleneck, showing off the curves of her body and chest. On her neck was the necklace matching her earrings.

Somehow, no matter how much I looked at them, they didn't provoke any lewd thoughts. Instead, as the acute realization hit me, they looked just plain beautiful.

"You're… looking good tonight," I finally said and immediately felt doubt overcome me. Was I supposed to say it? Was it appropriate? Was it expected of me? It's not like it's something I say a lot why did I have to say it at all aaaaaaagh they'll laugh at me-

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

They were slightly blushing now. This certainly wasn't the reaction I expected. I suddenly felt uneasy. I didn't think this through at all, now did I...

"Shall we… go?"

"Nuh-uh." Yuigahama shook her head and raised her hand, stopping me. "Yukinon!"

"Right." Both girls stepped to me, Yuigahama holding my shoulders from behind and Yukinoshita starting to smooth my collar.

"W-what?"

"You don't look half bad either, I might say," She said stretching up my jacket. "Though you need several finishing touches."

With that she moved on to my sleeves.

"Ummm..."

"Stand still," Yukinoshita ordered me. I complied, trying not to move and fighting all the tickly sensations caused by tugging my clothes here and there.

After some time I felt the pressure off my shoulders.

"Now we shall enter," Yukinoshita said with a satisfied nod.

As we walked the corridor, she said:

"Hikigaya-kun, set your back straight please."

"That again?" I sighed complying. "Done, Milady."

She nodded.

"I will remind till it kills you."

"Yes, Milady."

She sent me a sidelong glance.

"Are you by any chance mocking me?"

"... Not at all, Milady."

Yukinoshita pouted. Yuigahama giggled into her hand.

The hall we entered looked somehow like I expected, with the pompous interior, tables with snacks in the corner and many people in formal wear. They probably were well-known enough, but I didn't bother recognizing.

"Oh hey, it's Hayato!" Yuigahama exclaimed and waved.

Indeed, not far from us was Hayato Hayama. Along with him, to my surprise, were Isshiki and Miura. The latter seemed to chastise the former who was standing with the tray full of snacks, apparently intending to feed Hayama. The guy in question stood between them with his usual stiffly polite smile, obviously trying to mediate.

Good thing I'm not the protagonist of a dumb romantic comedy…

Hayama saw us and waved. Both Isshiki and Miura followed him with their eyes and noticed us too. All three headed here. Me and Yukinoshita briefly nodded to them. Yuigahama wasn't that rude.

"Hayato, Yumiko, Iroha-chan, yahallo!"

"Yahallo, Yui-senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai! Hello to senpai too, by the way."

"Hey there. Thanks for not forgetting about me too."

"Oh come on, like I really would do it." Isshiki put her hands behind her back, leaned forward and looked at me coyly. "Don't you have something to say, senpai?"

With that she stood up straight and made some turns left and right, showing off her surprisingly modest lime dress.

Ah, got it.

"Mhm. You're the cutest in the world. Now shoo."

"That's mean, senpai!"

"Hi, Yui." Miura meanwhile greeted us. "And… Yukinoshita, Hikio, hello to you too."

"Good evening, Miura-san."

"Yo."

Miura nodded to us straightening the hem of her pink dress. While not as cordial as with Yuigahama, she and Yukinoshita weren't cold to each other anymore. Meaning Yukinoshita got one more acquaintance.

"Evening everyone," Hayama finally got a chance to greet us properly. "Nice to meet you here."

"The pleasure's mine, Hayama-kun." Yukinoshita replied. Her treatment of him had also slightly improved since back then. "We can stay with you if you don't mind. I have some time before Mother will come for me."

"I don't mind," Hayama replied.

The newly-formed circle started the conversation. I listened to it, not paying much attention and trying to plan on what I was going to do here.

From the corner of my eye I spotted a gorgeous woman in a long peach dress coming to us.

"Yukino. Good evening. I'm really glad you came here." She nodded to us and looked at Yuigahama. "Gahama-san… was it?"

"Yuigahama."

"Oh, pardon. So, Yukino," She turned to Yukinoshita. "It's time to join our guests."

Yukinoshita's shoulders sagged. She made a deep sigh, seemingly to soothe herself.

"I know, Mother." she finally replied and turned to us. "I'm afraid I'll leave you for now. Hopefully I'll join you later."

With that they left.

What, I'm ignored again?

Meanwhile people entered the central opening.

"Hey, Hikki, dancing!"

"Hm? Well, yeah, they are..."

"Dummy."

Yuigahama held my hand tight and dragged me along.

"Wha-wait-hey!"

Too late. We were now among couple dozen pairs ready to dance.

The music started. Some slow pompous waltz. I hesitated for several seconds, but, seeing one of the pairs approach us on the crash course, decided to move. What was that, left foot back…

Yuigahama more or less smoothly followed me, looking right into my eyes. Almost like Yukinoshita instructed her.

And there we were, slowly spinning counterclockwise, me gently holding her hand carrying her back, her palms resting in my grasp and shoulder. Her cheeks were faintly red. So probably were mine.

Yuigahama clearly enjoyed herself. I couldn't help but remember that time in Kasai Rinkai park back then.

"Hey, Yuigahama..." I decided I was comfortable enough to start talking.

"Hm?"

"Why did you so eagerly drag me here?.." Only after saying it I realized I've expressed the question in the rudest way possible, but decided to continue. "After all you said back then… Why?.."

Several emotions showed on her face one after another: bewilderment, frowning, even eye-rolling, then finally a warm knowing smile.

"So what, dummy? I want to dance with you."

"Y-yeah..." I honestly was at a loss. What else could I reply to this?..

The music stopped. Yuigahama stepped back and curtsied, somehow clumsily but still with a happy smile. I awkwardly bowed.

"Thanks for the dance, Hikki. Not bad, you know."

"You're not the one to judge."

"Whatevs."

We slowly approached the other three. Turned out Miura did get him to dance with her and now returned clearly happy.

"Yumiko, did you dance too?" Yuigahama approached her with a clear intention to chat between dances.

"Yeah, w-with Hayato."

"Ah, congrats. How was it?"

"Well..." Miura hesitated and looked at Hayama, who immediately understood and nodded with a smile.

"Iroha-chan, I apologize but can you leave us alone?"

"Hm? Hayama-senpai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Next dance is yurs, as I promised. We have plenty of time."

"Can't wait! Be right back."

Hayama watched her leave, then made an incredibly heavy sigh.

"What, tired of them?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just wanted some time alone."

"Doesn't sound any different to me."

"That's because you're you," Hayama laughed. "There are things they'd like to discuss without us boys anyway."

"Huh."

We fell silent, just standing by each other and looking around. He apparently didn't have anything to say, and I was perfectly fine with that.

Isshiki, Yuigahama and Miura were lively chatting not far away from us. I kept one eye on them while trying to find Yukinoshita in the crowd. Finally I spotted her together with her mother and an unknown man, probably her father. They talked to a small group of people gathered around them.

"By the way, Hikigaya-kun," Hayama suddenly said. "Were you invited by Yukino-ch… I mean Yukinoshita-san?"

I frowned at his slip, but let it slide.

"Yeah. Something along the lines of allowing her to invite two acquaintances." I looked at the girls again. "Do you have something similar?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just wanted to take them along, is all."

"What, both at the same time?" I rolled his eyes at him. "You clearly didn't think this through."

He laughed.

"True that-" Suddenly his smile disappeared. "-crap. Don't turn around."

"Yes, yes, the event in Ikebukuro, with both families- oh. _Ohhhhhhhh._ "

I knew that voice all right. Thanks, Hayama, but it's too late now.

"I'm sorry, I've just spotted an unexpected acquaintance of mine. I'll come by later!~"

I turned and prepared to meet Haruno Yukinoshita head-on.

There she was, in the little black dress, and I do mean the definitive article since it was Hepburn's exact copy. Her stroll was light and playful while her face was adorned by a smile both wicked and flirty at the same time.

"Guess who I seeeee~! My, my, Hikigaya-kun, how did you manage to sneak in? Or was it more like smuggled in?" At this point she approached me, deceptively slowly, her hips swaying. She looked above and put her finger on the cheek.

"Ah! Right! My dear substitute little sister took you along so as she would evade all the scary men asking her to dance. Am I right? Am I riight?~" She poked my cheek and I reflexively dodged it. "Ah. I overdid it again, didn't I? Big sis is such a clutz. Sowwwyy."

I only quietly grimaced.

"Oh look at it, it's this trademark grumpy face of yours again. I missed it too, you know. And now that I've encountered you..." I felt her finger tracing my ear, which immediately lit up. She leaned in to me, tickling my face with her breath. "Would you care for a dance?"

I gulped and took a step back.

"N-no."

She tilted her head.

"That was a rhetorical question. You're a smart boy, you know what rhetorical means, don't you?~ Once again: would you care for a- hey!"

At this moment I felt something warm and velvety firmly grab my hand. I was yanked out of Haruno-san's reach and tugged… somewhere. Probably outside.

"Yukino-chaaaan! I was only jokiiing, return him back pleeease!" Haruno-san pleaded. Not that she really meant it.

The hand tugged stronger and we broke into run. It indeed was Yukinoshita dragging me. I couldn't say for sure where we were going, but the banquet hall was farther by the second.

Yukinoshita finally released my hand and slowed down to walking pace. She clearly was out of breath.

I stepped near her, syncing my walking speed.

"Thanks, Yorda." I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"No, nothing… I mean, thanks."

"Nothing to thank for. You really should not let her approach you." Yukinoshita rebuked, pouting.

"Sorry, won't happen again."

She just sighed, shook her head and somewhat tiredly smoothed her hair with both hands. I noticed a brief sidelong glance at me, but didn't say anything.

We walked on. Out of the corner of my eye I quietly watched the girl taking measured steps beside me. The clicking of her heels was muted as continued walking while catching her breath. For some reason she reminded me of a stray cat carefully treading the street.

Finally we reached some sort of recreation area. Two sofas, large window showing us the night city, couple of vending machines by the wall.

I guided Yukinoshita to one of the sofas.

"I think you should rest."

She looked around and hesitantly nodded.

"Alright."

After taking Yukinoshita to her seat I went to the vending machines to get some drinks.

What do we have here… The assortment of drinks wasn't all that different from the street vending machines, meaning MAX Coffee was there. I could go anywhere around this city and still find a can or two. I really loved Chiba.

Now something for Yukinoshita… Huh. Strawberry Yasai Seikatsu. The one she sent me for when we had first met Yuigahama. And she didn't pay for that either. I smiled wryly despite myself. Back then I was too much of an inept coward to refuse or demand money; though I probably should have. That was really unbecoming of you, miss Model Student.

I tried to be annoyed by the fact and failed. That stupid box of juice was a thing of the past now. One year of knowing someone can do that to you. Probably. Not that I had ever forgiven anyone after getting to know them for so long before. Come to think of it, not that I have ever known all that many people for that long…

With these thoughts I inserted the coins again and grabbed the juice box. Holding it and the coffee in my hands I returned to the sofa, noticing Yukinoshita's eyes fixed on me.

"Here."

"Thank you," she nodded and took the beverage. "How much was it?"

"Don't bother."

Yukinoshita frowned and sent me a disgruntled glance.

"Spare me the chivalry, Hikigaya-kun."

She stood up and approached the vending machine, then returned to me. Taking her small purse out, Yukinoshita fished out several coins and offered them to me.

"My half. Do not argue please."

"Stubborn, are you."

Yukinoshita rolled her eyes, then suddenly grabbed my hand, turned my palm upwards and put the money there. Because of that velvety feel on my skin yet again I didn't get to voice my protests; by the time I opened my mouth Yukinoshita had returned to her seat already.

"...You still didn't have to," I uttered looking at the coins in my hand. Wait…

"Yukinoshita, that's twice the amount."

"I know. I am good at mathematics. Or at least better than you are," Yukinoshita replied turning her head to me.

"Figured that much, smarty-pants," I looked back in annoyance. "I'm asking why."

Yukinoshita suddenly halted and looked sideways.

"When we were solving Yuigahama-san's request… I didn't pay you for the drink. It had bothered me… ever since..." Her voice became quieter with each word.

I looked at the money in my hand once again.

"Don't think I'm bothered by it anymore anyway." I finally said tossing them into the pocket.

Yukinoshita looked at me for several seconds. Then she closed her eyes and put her hands on her lap, stretched her back and leaned back on the sofa. I silently watched her bare shoulders move forward, then backward again, into the relaxed position.

"Can we stay here longer?" she asked with her eyes still closed. "I'd like to recover from the crowd... I suspect you would want some too."

"Sure would." I stretched my hands. "Might as well sneak back home."

Yukinoshita touched her forehead with her glove-clad hand. Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked at me with a somewhat miffed expression.

"No. You are staying. Please do a favor to me and Yuigahama-san." Seeing something on my face she shook her head. "Really now, Hikigaya-kun. Are we that much of a bother?.."

I stared at the soles of my boots.

"... No." I finally uttered. "Sorry. Reflexes."

"Oh," she replied; out of the corner of my eye I noticed her lips upturning a little. Seeing her opening up her pack of juice I turned to my coffee can.

Leaning back on the sofa I felt slight pressure against my left side. I have forgotten I had been carrying my book all this time. Truly a forgotten treasure.

I was about to take it when Yukinoshita called me.

"Um… Hikigaya-kun..."

I turned my head to see her holding her music player in one hand and fiddling with the earbuds in the other. For a second I wondered where she kept it only to notice a small pocket on her dress.

"I know this sounds out of left field… but how about a dance?"

I blinked.

"O-okay, why not. Let's return then-"

"No," she stopped me. "I meant we dance here."

I blinked some more.

"Yeah, well, how? We don't even have anything to dance to."

"We do, in fact," Yukinoshita showed me the player in her hands. "So… Would you care for a dance?"

I paused.

"Okay."

I stood up and approached her. In response Yukinoshita also rose up and reached for her player. Then, as if remembering something, she whispered 'oh', unbuttoned the gloves and put them off, carefully laying them on the sofa. Taking the player again she handed me the earbud. I took it and carefully inserted into my ear. Yukinoshita did the same. Now we were standing a palm length's apart from each other, drawn together by the short earplugs cable. Yukinoshita stared at my face for several seconds, then quietly coughed as if to hide her embarrassment and turned her attention to the player. After selecting a song she handed it to me

"Keep it in your pocket, please."

I did as she told me to. So, what was it… right. Hand on her shoulder blade, take the other hand into mine. I felt my heartbeat spike when I touched her hand… For a moment I wondered if it would be like this everytime we touch.

Yukinoshita meanwhile put her free hand on my shoulder and straightened her back. A wild thought crossed my mind: boy was she small and frail right now. Then the music started.

A soft, slow jazz song, the one I actually recognized. The rhythm was distinctive enough, so I picked it almost immediately and made a step forward. Yukinoshita followed suit...

We started dancing, slowly moving in a circle within the recreation corner. The only source of light were muted luminescent lamps on the ceiling, completed with the illumination from the vending machines. I moved to the song in my ear, my movements more confident with each step. Yukinoshita followed my lead. At one point her lips started moving. It took me a while to realize she was whispering the song's lyrics. We kept on stepping together.

Lately I often can't help but think of what will become of us; of how will our relationships fare in the future. Sometimes I'm optimistic about it all, mostly not. Past was full of shame, future was full of anxiety. That's how I always thought.

Then there was right now, and suddenly I was acutely aware of this particular "right now". In this "Right now", past was full of shame, future was full of anxiety and in the present me and Yukinoshita, wearing the most impeccable formal attire, in some dark corner of this community center, were dancing to the ages-old song coming from a player and a shared set of earbuds. From time to time we dared to look at each other, unable to do anything with the bright pink tint on our cheeks. I felt her faint breath against my face and inhaled the barely noticeable aroma of her perfume. Her back under my fingers was warm, easily felt through the thin fabric of her dress.

No matter how much I tried afterwards to remember anything else beside that during those several minutes, nothing came to mind. Maybe there was indeed nothing aside from that.

The song ended. Both of us stopped near the wall. After several hesitant moments I handed back the player, took a step back and bowed as smooth and I could. Yukinoshita looked at me in surprise, but then smiled and elegantly curtsied. A wave of embarrassment suddenly overcame me, making me turn away scratching my head.

"I know that song, by the way. 'Dream a Little Dream of Me', right?"

"Correct. I'm surprised you know it, actually."

"My old man used to listen to old jazz singers a lot. You know, Ella Fitzgerald, Doris Day, all that… I remember him having a whole box of CDs. Though he stopped listening to them around the time I turned twelve. Wonder where that box is right now."

"It would be nice if you found it then. Those songs are really beautiful after all."

"Yeah." I fell silent. Hesitating for several seconds, I decided to add:

"Umm… Thanks for the dance, I guess."

"You're welcome," I heard Yukinoshita say. "I liked it too. And, by the way..."

I turned to her, noticing the teasing undertones in her voice. Her smile was more smug now as she covered her mouth with her fingertips.

"For the reference purposes… was it better than the Air Oklahoma Mixer?"

That was overkill. All I could do in response was drop my jaw and make a barely sentient nod.

"Oh. That's how it is then," She nodded closing her eyes and smiling, genuinely this time. "I'm glad."

"Mmmhm." I sighed. "I think it's time to go back. Rescue Yuigahama from your sister, you know."

"Indeed. That was selfish of us to forget about her. Shall we?"

I smiled despite myself.

"Yeah."


End file.
